


[Fanart] Starker Hades&Persephone AU

by Peachbabypie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Tony Stark, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda, M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Starker, Starker Bingo 2019, This ship needs more bottom tony and i'll fucking provide it myself if i have to, Top Peter Parker, fanartist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbabypie/pseuds/Peachbabypie
Summary: Where Tony is Hades and Peter is Persephone but Peter tops Tony and when they make love, they also make flowers and crystals sprout everywhere (even in the underworld, where Tony was convinced no life could ever live there). Peter’s seed becomes flowers and the bigger the orgasm, the more flowers. When Peter’s feeling awfully possessive, he’ll make flower crowns out of them and thread them through Tony’s hair so that the entire world knows who he belongs to.





	[Fanart] Starker Hades&Persephone AU

**Author's Note:**

> First short ficlet — I normally don't write but since there's some writing I decided to post to ao3 so I dont stay an awkward lurker for the rest of my life :) Enjoy the illustration, that's what I do. Find me on tumblr/twitter @peachbabypie <3

Where Tony is Hades and Peter is Persephone but Peter tops Tony and when they make love, they also make flowers and crystals sprout everywhere (even in the underworld, where Tony was convinced no life could ever live there). Peter’s seed becomes flowers and the bigger the orgasm, the more flowers. When Peter’s feeling awfully possessive, he’ll make flower crowns out of them and thread them through Tony’s hair so that the entire world knows who he belongs to.

Peter will stroke the flowers that bloom out of Tony’s body after sex, plucking them out and weaving it through his soft locks of hair. He whispers soft nothings into Tony’s ear, stroking his body lovingly, leaving kisses across his golden scars, ichor frozen in time, reminding the gods of their battle against the titans.

Peter would whisper away Tony’s deepest and darkest fears. “You’re so full of life, Aidoneus, you say you stench of death, cold and afraid of the warmth of life, but look at you.”

He would plunge his fingers into Tony’s lax body, sore and aching from love, and pull out pomegranate blossoms, the symbol of their union, and Peter would coo, “You’re bred with life Tony, it’s inside you, it’s around you.”

Tony would moan and arch into Peter’s touch, soft and out of breath, and the god of spring would kiss him, hands wrapped around his throat, pulling their bodies close together, “If you’re afraid you’re empty of life, I’ll fill you with it. I’ll make sure you’re never without it.”

And the flowers become Tony’s children. When Peter goes running across the surface of the earth, bringing spring to the human mortals with his Aunt May, Tony would be tending to the souls of the dead and the flowers they made together. They glow, bioluminescent petals that open to the touch, greeting Tony amongst the dark rock and gems of the underworld.

After millenia, Tony finds happiness with the young god of spring. Peter loves him so, so much, with every fiber, every drop of ichor in his body. “Tony you are special,” Peter would whisper, pressing kisses to his husbands lips, feeling the scratch of his beard on his soft face, “You are a life that I cannot find on the surface. There is darkness there you cannot see because you choose to see beauty everywhere but yourself. You’re more precious than the gold and diamonds that surround us, more rare, more extraordinary than anything I can conjure.”

In the end, the myths got it wrong. Hades had not kidnapped Persephone and forced the embodiment of spring into the underworld. Rather, it was the other way around. Persephone had fallen in love with the stories of the god told to him by his Aunt and the other gods. He had fallen in love with his tales of heroism during the Battle of the Titans and his fair and just rule over mortal souls. And when Hades stepped foot on earth and Persephone saw him for the first time, head full of silver and black locks, brown eyes the color of fertile earth, and a face willed wondrous awe, Persephone knew he found his husband. So he found a way into the Underworld and offered his heart to the god of death.


End file.
